Mulan (Haikyuu! version)
by CherryGirl Saku-chan
Summary: She brings honor to us all... Hoshikawa Yuina is a young, high-spirited girl who tries hard to please her parents and be the perfect daughter. But she feels like she's always disappointing them. So to save her father from going to war, she boldly disguises herself as a man to go in his place. Tanaka, her guardian dragon and her lucky cricket, Hinata, help her through her journey.
1. Prologue

**WHAZZAP PPLS~! This is my first Haikyuu fairytale fic and I decided to start off with "Mulan", one of my favourites. Kageyama x OC and yes, I might write some KageHina in future but please bear with me for now. Ok~? –HaruSaku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! or the plot. Haruichi-sensei and Disney do. The plot takes place with the characters as adults. Tanaka's a dragon guardian and Hinata's a lucky cricket.**

Tanaka: SAY WAT.  
>Hinata: SOUNDS SO COOL~ *sparkly eyes*<p>

**Ummm…Okay? TO THE STORY~~ *takes off***

**Prologue**

There were six great clans in the equally great lands of Tohoku. Karasuno, Dateko, Wakunan Minami, Tokonami and Shiratorizawa. Life was good and plentiful in those very lands. The people worked hard, tilling the soil, and reaped the gifts of the good soil. Oh yes, life was very peaceful and the people lived their lives in harmony till the very end. The six villages interacted well and often they had friendly fights, but they rarely fought in violence. This satisfactory life they lived for thousands of years.

But then one day, barbaric soldiers of the fearsome Aoba Johsai, otherwise widely known as "Seijoh" attacked from the north. They destroyed villages and burned temples. They attacked the people with no mercy and stole goods. The people lived in fear ever since then. Never have they expected such strong enemies to destroy their wonderful peace.

The emperor ordered a great wall to be built along the border to keep out the Seijoh soldiers and protect his people. Years passed. Each new emperor added to the wall, stone by stone, for hundreds of years. At last, the great Iron Wall of Tohoku wove through the mountains like a dragon. And for a long time, there was peace.

But then one day, a bloodthirsty new warrior rose up to lead the Seijoh soldiers. His name was Oikawa Tooru. And even the Great Iron Wall could not keep him out. Along with his fierce companion, Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa managed to lead his soldiers past the obstacles along the way. Nothing will stand in his way.

General Kageyama, leader of the Imperial Army, hurried to the throne room to tell the current emperor, Emperor Ukai Keishin, the news. The Seijoh soldiers had reached far past the borderline!

"We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately," General Kageyama assured the emperor.

"No," the concerned ruler replied. "Send your troops to defend my people." He turned to his chief aide. "Takeda!"

A black-haired man just about the emperor's age stood at attention. "Yes, Your Majesty"

"Aw c'mon! Don't go saying "Your Majesty" to me! It's flippin' weird!" retorted Emperor Keishin. "Anyway, deliver army papers throughout the land. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible! I'm not taking any chances. A single grain of rice can tip the scale."

Emperor Keishin's lovely wife, Empress Tanemura Misaka stared in worry at her husband, deeply concerned about the fate of their lands.

"Keishin, we must not lose any more lives this time. They are all good people and we can't afford to lose them." The empress pointed out. 

Emperor Keishin gazed out the window at the land he loved and treasured.

"One man may be the difference between victory and defeat, Misaka. We WILL stop Seijoh."

**Aaaaaand that sums up the prologue. I'm really sorry that it's so short but I'll write more the next few chapters! Do take note that the General Kageyama here is Tobio-chan's dad and yes, Misaka's my OC as well. The role of Mulan will be played by my main Haikyuu! OC. See you readers in the next chappie~ -HaruSaku**


	2. Chapter 1: Hoshikawa Yuina

**SO WE MEET AGAIN O BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. Previously we have Seijoh soldiers walking past the borderline and blah blah blah Oikawa's a scary warrior dude and all (kill me plz). But now! I have arrived with chapter 1. This chapter shall be the intro of my OC and I'm just gonna let you read—**

Tanaka: HOLD ON JUST ONE SECOND. Why—

**SILENCE MORTAL! Nobody interrupts me when I'm speaking!**

Tanaka: B-But!

***sighs* If you're still wondering why are you a dragon guardian. You'll see. Anyway~ STORY TIME!**

**Chapter 1: Hoshikawa Yuina**

In a small village called Karasuno, "the village of the Soaring Crows", lived a famous family home, the Hoshikawa family. There lived a young, pretty white-haired girl named Hoshikawa Yuina. Feisty and energetic was her personality, unlike all the other young girls. She wasn't the type to dress up or act gently and would prefer riding her black stallion, Kira up the hills instead. However, like all her mother, grandmother and basically all the other young ladies have to take a test. A test to be the perfect bride and daughter-in-law.

Yuina bent over scrolls and books as she tried to study for that one test. Her mother had been forcing her down to her study table ever since she made the appointment with the matchmaker a week ago. No running about, no playing ball with the village boys and especially, no riding Kira. Nothing but lots and lots of study. Once the appointment is made, her mother reminded her, there's no second chance. Yuina sighed as she pressed her forehead against the table.

"This is ridiculous! How can Mom and the matchmaker expect me to remember all of this?" Yuina wondered with a frown, sitting up straight again. She stared at the scroll she was reading. Then, she had an idea. She dipped her brush into a pot of black ink. As she read, she copied the words onto her arm, words that told her how to be a perfect woman.

"She must be quiet, graceful, polite," she wrote. She stopped to use chopsticks to shove another hearty bite of rice and meat into her mouth. Mumbling over the food, she went on, "Refined, poised, always on time..."

_COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOOO!_

Yuina's eyes flew to the window just as she wrote the last word, dropping the brush. "Dang it! I'm late! I'm gonna be late!" she cried, tugging her long white hair in dismay. And she still hadn't fed the chickens!

Yuina scrambled to her feet. She couldn't be late today of all days! She needed help… and fast! She glanced out the window. Her left-hand side neighbor, Shimizu Kiyoko already went out! Turning to her right-hand side, she spotted Yachi Hitoka. Rushing to the window, she called for her.

"Hitoka! Hey, Hitoka!"

Yuina's blonde-haired neighbor, Hitoka turned to the direction of Yuina's voice, blinking. She called back to her. "A-Ah! Yuina-chan! Ohayo~!"

"Hitoka! Come over to my place! I need your help with the chickens again! Nana-chan should be up by now!" Yuina called. Hitoka nodded and immediately made her way to the Hoshikawa house. Yuina got out of her room.

"Nana-chan!" she called, running through the house. "Nana-chan! Are you up yet?"

A little girl with the same white hair as Yuina ran over to her, her adorable little sister! Nana stopped right in front of her older sister. "Onee-sama? Nana-chan thought Onee-sama's out already! Okaa-chan's waiting!" Nana said, cocking her head to the side. Well dang it, even Nana knows how to reprimand her nowadays, Yuina thought. Yuina kneeled down to Nana's height, grabbing her shoulders. "Onee-sama's gotta rush so please help me feed the chickens, Nana-chan! Hitoka-neesan's gonna help you!"

Nana nodded, indicating she understood. Such a caring little sister she is~ And undeniably cute too! Yuina gave the little girl a bag of chicken feed before rushed to make her father's morning tea, sighing in relief.

~********~

Yuina's father, Hoshikawa Hibiki, walked stiffly into the family temple. First he lit some smoky incense. Then he used his cane to lower himself carefully to his knees before the stone tablets of his ancestors. He was not that old of a man. But some days the old war wound in his leg made him feel positively ancient.

Hibiki often prayed to his ancestors about very important matters, big or small. But today, he had only one thought on his mind. His eldest daughter, Yuina. His greatest pride and joy…. And his greatest concern! Hibiki knew she wasn't like the other village girls. She would rather dash along with the boys than dress up demurely. She even spoke her mind even though it was a woman's place to be unseen and unheard. A smile crept up Hibiki's lips. And smart! Yuina's always thinking of news ways to do things.

He feared that his wife found little joy in Yuina's behavior. Hoshikawa Taeko, Yuina's mother, tried to raise their daughters in the ancient traditions, as she herself had been raised. Hibiki sighed. He knew there was but one path for a young girl. One way to bring honor to herself and to her family.

First, she must please the matchmaker, who would find her a good husband so that she could become an obedient wife and daughter-in-law. And to do that she must be ladylike, graceful, quiet….

Hibiki sighed again and bowed his head. He had his work cut out for him! "Honorable ancestors," he prayed, "please help Yuina impress the matchmaker today. She-"

"A-Ah! That chicken got loose again! U-Uwaaah! I-It flew!"

Hibiki looked up from his place and saw his youngest daughter, Nana with their neighbor from the Yachi household, Hitoka. Once again, Hibiki sighed. He knew Yuina asked them for help again and forgot to chain up that one chicken. He bent his head to pray some more.

His unusual daughter needed all the help she could get!

Yuina hurried.

But not to the matchmaker's. She was hurrying to the temple to take her father his morning tea. 

"Dad!" she called out in her hurry, "I brought your— U-Uwaaaa!" 

_Crash! _She tripped slightly on a pebble before running into her father just as he stepped out of the temple. Hibiki managed to catch the teapot with the crook of his cane. But the teacup crashed right at his feet. Yuina quickly recovered.

"Don't worry," Yuina said, very well aware of her shortcomings. " I brought a spare cup!"

"Yuina—" 

"Remember, Dad," Yuina said as she poured the steaming hot tea into the delicate cup, "the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning."

"Yuina—"

"And three at night," she went on.

"Yuina!" her father exclaimed. "You should already be in town. Your mother said no second chances with the matchmaker, right? We're all counting on you to uphold the family honor! If you don't hurry, You're mother's going to get worried!" Yuina flashed him a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry, Dad! I won't let you down." She held her arm behind her back so her father wouldn't see the cheat sheet she'd written on it. "Wish me luck!" At these words, she dashed back to the house.

"Hurry!" Hibiki called as he watched his daughter run. Sighing for the forth time of the morning, he turned and went back into the temple. Just in case, he'd better pray some more!

~*******~

Yuina's mother waited in the village. She stared down the busy street while carts and rickhas whizzed past. Where on earth was Yuina? She was supposed to be here ages ago!

"I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck!" Taeko anxiously said to Grandmother Hoshikawa, getting more and more worried. Out of her two daughters, Yuina was the most unbelievable one! The old woman standing next to her shook her head.

"How lucky can they be, Taeko? They're practically dead!" Grandmother Hoshikawa stated. Then she held up something in her hand. It was a tiny special-looking orange cricket in a bamboo cage.

Crickets were known to be good luck and Grandmother Hoshikawa believed in good luck charms. The old woman waved the cage at Taeko. "See this, Taeko? Koushi-kun from the opposite good luck charm shop sold me this cute little creature for a small fortune when it costs big money elsewhere. Such a nice boy he is! It even has a name, Hinata!"

Taeko stared at the cricket, feeling skeptical about it. "M-Mother… Are you sure about this cricket? Surely…"

"You still don't believe in good luck charms, Taeko? Well! I'm going to test this cricket's luck!" Grandmother Hoshikawa said. With that, the old woman proceeded to cover her eyes with her free and hand held out the cage, and walked right into the busy crowded street!

Carts and rickshas crashed into one another as they swerved to avoid the old woman. Miraculously, she made it across safely in one piece to the other side. She smiled at the cricket.

Grandmother Hoshikawa called out in delight to the pale-faced Taeko. "Yep! This one's a lucky cricket, alright! I told you so, Taeko! Beat that!" Meanwhile inside the cage, the little cricket fainted.

**OKAY. FINALLY FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 1. Now, time to give my poor eyes a good rest. Hope you readers out there like this chapter and review! Critics are fine but please comment in moderation. I love you guys and thank you for stopping by to read this~ -HaruSaku**


	3. Chapter 2: Perfect Daughter

**HELLOH AGAIN FELLOW READERS. I'm back with Chapter 2~ I sincerely apologize for the really late update and the next chapter's update is going to be even later because I'm going on a vacation to Japan. YEP. THE HOLY LAND JAPAN. Anyway, I'll just leave chapter two right here—**

Tanaka: Um, Writer-san?

**YOU DARE INTERUPT ME AGAIN, MORTAL?!**

Tanaka: *freaks out* E-EEEPP! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHEN I'LL APPEAR!

**That again?! *sighs* FINE. How about the next chapter?**

Tanaka: *jumps for joy* WOOOHOOOO!

***sweatdrops* A-Anyway… I don't own Haikyuu! and majority of the plot. I changed the plot a little so it won't be exactly the same and so that the story won't drag on. IT'S STORY TIME~~**

**Chapter 2: Perfect Daughter**

Yuina's feet dragged as she led Kira back home and through the front gate from the matchmaker's. She sighed as she thought about the day's events. She was half an hour late to meet her mother and grandmother at the bather's, had her long white hair done in a very uncomfortable but respectable hairdo, shoved into an equally uncomfortable and tight kimono, had her face caked with thick layers of makeup that she could hardly recognize herself and decorated with lucky trinkets like Christmas tree by Grandmother Hoshikawa.

But that wasn't the reason why Yuina felt so down. She didn't mind dressing up like that just to please her parents. When she arrived at the matchmaker's, she accidentally spoke when she wasn't allowed to, forgot some of her lines from the script on how to be a perfect woman, and nearly tripped when asked to bring the teapot. And worst of all, her lucky cricket fell into the matchmaker's cup of tea which resulted with Yuina having to pull the cup from the matchmaker, spilling the tea on the matchmaker's clothes. She was then called a disgrace in front of the many people around the place and was told that she would _never_ bring honor to her family.

As the matchmaker's words screamed in her head, Yuina saw her father waiting at the gates for her, smiling hopefully. She gulped. _Crap_! She couldn't face him! Especially with the fact she failed the tests! She couldn't bear the shame and disappointment in his eyes when he learned of her failure. Yuina hid behind Kirs as she led him back into the stables. As Kira drank from his trough, she stared at her reflection in the water.

She had tried to play the part of the perfect bride and the perfect daughter, but she had failed again and again. Yuina bit on her lower lip, tears threatening to come out. "_If I were to truly be myself_…" she thought. "_I'd break my family's hearts. I'll never be able to bring honor to them!"_

Yuina wandered into the garden to take the thoughts off her mind and sat down on a bench beneath a tree heavy with pink blossoms. Thinking of her mother's shame, she removed the beautiful pink flower comb from her hair. As she fiddled with the comb, she heard someone clearing his throat. Yuina, whipped her head to the back and gasped.

"_Dad! Surely by now he must be aware of my disgraceful failure!" _Yuina thought. She knew she deserved a scolding. She bowed her head obediently, waiting for her father to speak.

Hibiki sat down beside her. He took his time, as if searching for the correct words. But when he finally spoke, his voice held no anger. "What beautiful blossoms we have this year." he said, staring at the tree above them. "But look." Hibiki's hand touched a blossom that had yet to open.

"This one is late." He said softly. He took the comb from Yuina's hands and tucked it into her hair. "But I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful one of all, my dear girl." Yuina could hardly believe it. Her father was not angry! She smiled at him. Her father's gentle words soothed her troubled heart.

Suddenly, a sound like raging thunder rumbled through the garden. Hibiki rose to his feet and leaned heavily upon his cane. A frown creased his brow. Yuina stared at her father with concern in her eyes.

Together, they joined Taeko, Nana and Grandmother Hoshikawa at the front gate. A villager was pounding a huge drum as soldiers galloped on horses into town. Yuina watched in curiosity. What on earth was going on?

"Yuina, Nana," her mother called sharply. "Stay inside." Behind them, Grandmother Hoshikawa winked and motioned them towards the wall. Quickly, Yuina and Nana scrambled up so that they could see what was happening.****

"F-Fellow citizens!" cried Takeda Itettsu, the emperor's aide. "I-I, Takeda Itsttsu, Emperor Ukai Keishin's chief aide, bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Seijoh soldiers have invaded Tohoku!" The crowd gasped. This was frightening news indeed! Yuina clenched her fists. She had heard stories of the evil Seijoh soldiers and how mercilessly they attacked.

Takeda held up the proclamation and read: "B-By order of the emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army!" Then, he began to call out the names of each family.

"The Sawamura family!"

A well-built young man came forward to take his papers and bowed. "I, Sawamura Daichi, will serve the emperor once again." Daichi was one of the boys Yuina played ball with and the one who told her about the Seijoh soldiers.

"The Sugawara family!"

Yuina and Grandmother Hoshikawa stared as they watched a bent old man with his son, the young seller of good luck charms, Sugawara Koushi. The young man took his father's papers and bowed.

"I, Sugawara Koushi, will serve the emperor in my father's place." Koushi said, having a serious look on his face. Takeda nodded and called out the next name. "The Ushijima family!"

A tall, strong-looking young man came forward. Yuina knew this lad. He started serving the emperor at the age of fifteen ever since his father retired early. He was Ushijima Wakatoshi, one of the Imperial Army's top soldiers. He was known to defeat the Seijoh soldier's leader Oikawa one-on-one during the last few attacks. Wakatoshi took his papers and bowed.

"I, Ushijima Wakatoshi, will rise to serve the emperor." Wakatoshi declared. The villages nodded in approval. They had faith the man to bring down the Seijoh soldiers once again. Takeda continued to call the names. Finally he came to the long-awaited name.

"The Hoshikawa family!"

A chill went down Yuina's spine. _"No!"_ she whispered. The crowd murmured. Everyone knew of Hoshikawa Hibiki's past service in the emperor's army. And they knew of his leg injury. Hibiki handed his cane over to his wife. Then, gathering his strength, he proudly stepped forward. "I, Hoshikawa Hibiki, am ready to serve the emperor."

With her worries for her father getting better of her, Yuina jumped over the wall and ran into the street. "Dad!" she cried. "You can't go! You can't!"

"Yuina!" Hibiki said, his voice full of warning. Yuina stared up at Takeda.

"Please, sir," she begged the chief aide. "My father has already fought bravely for the emperor!"

Takeda, feeling lost, didn't know how to answer the girl. " U-Umm… How should I put this…?" He turned to Hibiki. "I-I apologize, Hibiki-san-" But Hibiki wasn't listening to Takeda. His face was already clouded in his pride.

"Yuina," he said curtly. "You dishonor me." Yuina froze at her spot, petrified. These were last words she wanted to hear coming out from her father. She felt a hand on her arm as Grandmother Hoshikawa led her away. Behind her, she heard Takeda tell her father, "R-Report tomorrow to the Nekoma camp."

"Yes, sir," Hibiki replied. Then he walked proudly past Taeko. With the eyes of the villagers and soldiers upon him, he refused to take his cane.

Takeda called out the other names. Yuina heard none of them. Only one name mattered to her: her father's.

Later that day, Yuina and Nana peeked into their father's room. Of course, Hibiki was there. He stood before the cabinet that held his armor. He took out his magnificent sword. With great skill, he sliced the shining blade through the air, as if challenging Oikawa himself in battle.

Suddenly, Hibiki gasped, grasping his leg in pain. The sword clattered onto the floor as he crumpled to his knees. Yuina tried to keep silent as her father slowly and painfully pulled himself back to his feet. Nana noticed her sister's expression and kept quiet.

Yuina pressed herself against the wall so her father would not see her. Her heart pounded as she faced the truth. If her father went to war, she knew he would never return. Yuina bit her lower lip. Nana stared worriedly at Yuina, holding onto her hand. "Onee-sama… Will Daddy be okay? He'll come back from war, right?" Yuina patted her little sister's head, trying to smile.

"Of course, Nana-chan… Of course he'll come back home safe." She assured Nana. But deep in her heart, she knew Hibiki would be in great danger if he went.

~*****~

That night at dinner, Yuina could hardly eat. Her father, mother, and grandmother ate in silence. Even Nana was just staring at her food. Yuina gritted her teeth in boiling rage.

_"How the heck can they be so calm?!"_ she thought angrily. _"This could be our last night together… Forever!"_ At last, Yuina could hold it no longer. She slammed down her cup, spilling tea onto the table. She glared at her father. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GO!" she cried.

"Yuina…" Taeko cautioned her daughter. But Yuina completely ignored her mother's warning and jumped to her feet. "There are plenty of young men to fight for Tohoku!" Hibiki looked up from his rice bowl and said calmly.

"It is an honor to fight for my country…and my family."

"So you'd die for honor?!" Yuina challenged. "That's totally absurd, Dad!"

"I will die doing what is right!"

"But if you-"

"I know my place!" her father bellowed. Nana started crying because of the quarrel between her sister and father. Grandmother Hoshikawa attended to her. Then, Hibiki's voice grew quiet and stern. "And it's about time _you _learned _yours_."

At those words, tears stung Yuina's eyes. How could he speak to her that way? Didn't he understand the concern she felt for him or even the huge risk he was about to take? Without another word, she ran from the table out into the night. She would not listen to the calls of her mother and grandmother nor would she hear the shouts of Kiyoko and Hitoka who were passing by. Yuina did not stop running until she reached her favourite gazebo.

There, all alone, she let her tears flow.

**OKAY. I think I nailed this chapter! Thanks for taking some time to read this and feel free to send a review or maybe some criticism if needed~ I know some of you wanna see Tanaka as a dragon but wait just a little longer. I'll update once I get back from vacation! That's all from me~ Jya ne~**


End file.
